


My Bitter Lover

by Yukihime_Tsukino



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Poetry, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukihime_Tsukino/pseuds/Yukihime_Tsukino
Summary: My first attempt to poetryDedicated to those who suffer from depression or/and abusive relationship. May you find light in your darkness. May you find the strength to fight on.Enjoy
Kudos: 1





	My Bitter Lover

Long slender fingers

caressing my skin

Leaving trails

of red

Pale red lips

whispering in my ears

of nothingness

Dark eyes gaze

On me

On every step

I take

Pulling me down

to her embrace

Enchanting 

Suffocating

Numbing

Paining

With every breath

I take

Every thought

I have

In this darkness

we stay

Unmoved and unchanged

A single plea leave my lips

For her to stop


End file.
